


The House at the End of the Street

by Jhonni



Series: The House at the End of the Street (series) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannigram - AU fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Will is a hot mess, a much younger Will Graham, a teeny hint of sugar daddy in the future, cameo by Winston, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by slashyrogue (on Tumblr) who wrote: Will never expected this. He just got a job mowing lawns for four of his neighbors but quickly fell head over heels for the man at the end of it: Hannibal. He's aggressively suggestive, handsome, and so much older but it's not like anyone is going to know. Hannibal is enamored. The young man down his block is articulate, polite, and stunning. He's quite old enough to know better than to flirt with this young man but circumstance and logic are two different things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House at the End of the Street

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series. If you enjoyed it, please consider checking out the additional work(s).
> 
> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing the [original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/148086533542/will-never-expected-this-he-just-got-a-job-mowing) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

Will called it the house at the end of the street. Set back on the cul-de-sac, a winding drive lead to a large, semi-circular portico. A deep red door stood stark against light stone. The curtains on the first floor were always drawn.

Just one of the many things Will noticed on his nightly walk with Winston. Sometimes he heard music he couldn’t identify. Classical was out of his depth. On a few rare instances, he managed to glimpse the sole resident through an upstairs window. Tanned skin, broad chest, hair combed back.

Will’s skin would prickle with heat. His heart kicked in double-time. The rest of the walk was more like a mad dash to get home before the image faded. Bounding up the stairs, he’d strip off his t-shirt, half undressed by the time he reached the bathroom.

The shower was the only place he could count on some privacy.

The longest he ever lasted was five minutes.

Sometimes it wasn’t enough.

“Will?”

Fuck.

Will closed his browser and pushed his cell under his pillow. Snatching the comforter from the foot of the bed, he scrambled to cover himself. For a minute, he debated pretending to be asleep.

Then came the knock.

He glared at Winston sound asleep in a pile of dirty clothes. Some watch dog. A small cough cleared his throat.

“I’m in bed.”

Light crept in from the door opening a few inches. Will’s father stood silhouetted.

“You got a call. That rich guy, Lester? Wants help with his yard again.”

Lecter, Will silently corrected. His muscles tensed so hard he didn’t dare risk opening his mouth.

The whole summer it had been once a week. Thursday. His favorite day.

Will feigned a sleepy tone, hoping to cover his breathlessness.

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

Will’s legs twisted. He mumbled a quick thanks and good night. As soon as the footsteps disappeared down the hall, he slipped both hands under the covers to pick up where he left off.

Without his cell. Nothing but his imagination.

* * *

Saturday. Eleven am, sharp. Will took a deep breath and rang the bell. He imagined Doctor Lecter setting down a snifter of brandy. No - probably not this early. Maybe he was in his drawing room, or wherever the music came from.

Will could picture his smile. The way he said Will’s name was tattooed on his brain. Hitting the Ls hard, as if he couldn’t bear to let go of the word.

That’s how it felt anyway.

God, he was sweating already. So much for the cologne. His hair was probably a wild mess now too.

“Hello, Will.”

Silence.

Every other time Will had been there it was a weekday. Late. The uniform always seemed to be some version of slacks and button down. A few times, the tie was missing and his collar was open.

Nothing like this.

A loose cotton sweater draped wide over his collar bones. Will swallowed again before his eyes moved down to confirm. Bare feet. Muscular calves and thighs. Uninterrupted curves where skin transitioned into tight navy blue swimming briefs.

A wave of something like panic swelled. Unsteady, Will forced himself to focus on the warmth in the doctor’s smile.

“Right on time, as always.”

Will could only imagine how shell shocked he looked. The extra comment was clearly meant to give him a minute to collect himself.

It would have been easier if he didn’t feel those dreamy eyes moving over his body. If Will could breathe without that scent filling his head. Heady and masculine, and oh so expensive.

A faint twitch of a smile was the best he could do.

“Where would you like me to start, Doc- “

Will paused. Over the past few weeks, it had become almost a little game.

Their game.

“Hannibal,” the doctor corrected on cue.

A sliver of tension eased. A genuine smile crept into Will’s tone.

“Hannibal,” Will said, enjoying the way it rolled out.

The lines around Hannibal’s eyes spread. Will thought he looked like a movie star. One of those men who only got more handsome with age. There was something so solid about him. Not just confidence. More than that. A sense that he could handle anything.

At that moment, Will would have given his right arm to see just how well Hannibal could handle him.

A tight clench drew his fingers closed. It felt like he was vibrating.

Hannibal made a sound. Will could have sworn it was a purr. A hum at least. Taking a step back, he gestured inside.

“Out by the pool. I was hoping you could help with those runaway hedges.”

Will had been through the house before. Hannibal always insisted on offering him a cold drink when he finished up. Right before he tipped Will three times as much as any other customer in the neighborhood.

He always felt a little dirty taking the money.

That wasn’t a bad thing.

Sometimes he fantasized about languishing out by the pool, but he’d never seen anyone actually use it. Just one of those things Will figured came with the house. Rich people were largely a mystery.

The trek to the sliding glass doors gave Will plenty of time to take in the view.

That ass. A little switch in his hips.

Mercy.

By the time they reached the porch, Will had memorized the rhythm.

“Those ones over there? By the -”

By the lounge chairs that didn’t used to be there. The ones covered with striped towels.

Will turned to see Hannibal pulling the sweater over his head. His muscles flexed. Sunlight glinted off silvery chest hair.

Will wanted to bury his face in it.

The sweater came off with a tug, loosening Hannibal’s perfectly coiffed hair.

Will barely had time to close his mouth before Hannibal’s eyes found his. A sly look tilted his lips.

All Will needed a fainting couch to make the scene complete.

With perfect grace, Hannibal leaned past him. A leg extended for balance.

Will couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. The places they _almost_ brushed together burned hot.

Hannibal returned to a casual pose, now with a glass of water in hand. Condensate dribbled over his fingers.

Will’s throat was suddenly dry. He swiped his tongue over his lips.

Hannibal held the glass to his forehead. His sigh of relief shuddered through Will.

“Looks like a hot one. I thought you might like to join me for a swim after you’re done.”

“I - “

C’mon, Will. Full sentences.

“I don’t -”

Great. So good, Will. Way to go.

“I have some trunks you can wear,” Hannibal volunteered, rescuing him from further embarrassment.

Will pushed down the lump in his throat.

“I guess I can do that.”

Hannibal’s smile came fast.

“Of course, you can.”

Over the next hour, Will learned three things. One, Hannibal was an exceptional swimmer. No wonder he had a body like that. Two, the runaway hedges barely needed a trim. And three, next time he would have to wear baggier shorts.

Speaking of -

Will looked up from cleaning the shears to find himself nearly at eye-level with it. Those swimming briefs left little to the imagination when dry. Wet, they were downright obscene.

“Excellent job, Will.”

Will wondered if he’d ever be able to speak again. No one could have been more surprised when a word actually came out.

“Thanks.”

It might have been more gratifying if he’d actually said it to Hannibal’s face. It was just so hard to look away.

When he finally managed to look up, Hannibal was haloed with light. Deep pink painted over his cheeks and nose.

He looked like sunshine. Warm and inviting.

“Ready for that swim?”

Will summoned every bit of his courage. When he stood, he even managed a coy smile. It was a once in a lifetime chance. As far as he knew anyway. He wasn’t going to back down without giving it his best try. He’d never be able to live with himself.

“I’m ready.”

Ten minutes later -

What the fuck was I thinking?

The cabana felt like a sweat box. Will stared at the swimming trunks. There was no way he could pull this off. He shot a look down at the tenting in his shorts.

God, Will. So mature.

Pressing down with the heel of his hand, Will’s breath hissed.

Five minutes.

It wasn’t a stroke of genius, but it was the only plan he could come up with. He just had to pray that Hannibal wasn’t keeping tabs on the clock.

Five minutes turned into seven. Then ten.

Who knew performance anxiety would factor in. It’s not like he was acutely aware of the bronzed adonis just a few feet outside the door.

Will threw himself into it. He kicked his shorts off the rest of the way. A second hand joined the first.

That’s more like it.

His head fell back as he found the rhythm. His lips formed a silent mantra.

Oh god. … Yes.

“Yes,” he breathed, feeling it wash over him.

“Yes. … Yes, Hannibal.”

The ride came to a sharp stop. Release crashed down. Will buried his teeth in his lip to keep from crying out.

It took a full three minutes for him to bring his eyes back to the front of his head.

Still pink, Will emerged from the cabana a few minutes later. Everything neatly tucked in place.

Hannibal savored the sound of Will’s breathing from his lounge chair facing the pool.

Feeling more than a little victorious, Will made his way over and stretched out on the lounge beside him, turning his face to the sun.

A shift in the corner of his vision drew Will’s attention. Hannibal’s eyes were closed. A smile angled into his profile.

“I’m pleased to see you’ve got my name down now.”

Will’s hips twitched. His toes curled as a shiver licked up his spine.

A few deep breaths later, he closed his eyes. Mirroring Hannibal’s pose.

“Yep. I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
